Carol Scott
Carol Scott was a contestant on Season 5 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 7th place. Personality Carol had a twenty four-seven smile inside and out of the kitchen, but was notable for her bitchiness, reckless backstabbing, constant sabotage, and was the first chef in the history of the show to constantly threaten physical violence. After Ji was eliminated, she attempted to be the red team's leader, but fell short and caused the entire team's disillusion. In the kitchen, despite being generally strong earlier on, she quickly went on a downward spiral, and continued to throw others under the bus and make excuses for mistakes, and also became the first person to be eliminated despite being on the winning team. All of attitude problems lead to an explosive running feud with Andrea, in due part because of the latter's inconsistency, but mostly due to her own fault and sabotaging the latter out of spite. Season 5 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Carol was the first person to have her dish judged by Ramsay. She made a roulade veal with caramelized onions, which Ramsay praised for tasting delicious. When the teams were lined up, the women revealed their new team name, which was "Team Saffron". It was eventually changed to "Spice Racks" after a request from Colleen. During dinner service, Carol was assigned as a waitress, although she was not particularly happy about it. Fortunately, she had a good night in the dining room, which included keep serving wine to her customers during a power outage. She was responsible for the red team's victory by being rated 88% above average by the customers. Episode 2 During the Scallop Cleaning Challenge, Carol gave one of the red team's best individual performance by successfully cleaning all eight of her scallops. However, it was not enough as her team lost 35-36 and was forced to prepare the raw bar for the next service. As with the rest of her team, she was not happy when Lacey sat out of the punishment for six hours and even chewed her out for her attitude. During dinner service, Carol was on the appetizer station with Andrea. Her first risotto had burnt garlic in it, and her second one was stuck to the pan, which led Ramsay to ask her if she was stupid. During the final ticket, she stalled her team up and they lost the dinner service. Carol was not nominated for elimination, even though Lacey and Andrea argued that she should have been. At elimination, she gave an emotional standing ovation during Ji's departure, along with her teammates and the blue team. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Carol and the rest of the red team confronted Lacey, asking her if she was actually serious about being in the competition. Carol was not seen competing in the Meat & Cow Challenge, and her team eventually lost. They were punished by carrying two large sides of beef and eat cow offal. During the Steakhouse double dinner service, Carol was a waitress during the first seating, where she was seen returning one of Giovanni's steak for being raw. During the second seating, where she was on the meat station with Andrea, she mistook a New York Striploin order for a ribeye order, which slowed her team's momentum. Despite that mistake, the red team won the service. Episode 4 Before the next challenge, Carol was asked who was the strongest chef on the red team, which she answered that it was between herself and Andrea. Her team won the Football Team & Cheerleaders Breakfast Service Challenge, and were rewarded with a camping experience at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. During dinner service, Carol was on the garnish station. She was not seen much during that service, which both teams lost, and were asked to nominate two members each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 During the Asian Fusion Challenge, Carol was paired with Coi on the poultry dish. They served a pomegranate cinnamon glazed chicken breast, but despite the dish being flavourable, it was criticized for a boring presentation and that the chicken was dry. They lost the poultry round, but despite that, the red won the challenge 2-1, and was rewarded with sumo wrestling lessons given by Ramsay and Jean-Philippe, along with sake tasting. During dinner service, Carol was on the fish station. She was not seen much, but had communication problems with an unresponsive Andrea on the meat station. Both teams lost the dinner service, and LA was named "Best of the Worst" for the red team. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 During the Bar Mitzvah Planning Challenge, Carol presented the red team's burger, which was a stuffed cheeseburger, that she made herself. Despite her team's warning, she decided to use blue cheese for it. Her team ended up losing the challenge as Max found the blue cheese too strong for him, which even Ramsay himself admitted he would not use for a burger. The red team was punished by setting up the dining room for the next night's service, based on the instructions of Francisco the Party Planner. During the punishment, she and Andrea bickered with each other, and she revealed that the two of them never liked each other from the start. During the Bar Mitzvah dinner service, Carol was on the garnish station. She offered to help Andrea out on appetizers, but was rejected by the latter, much to her annoyance. She and Andrea would later get into an argument over the fries, which caused Sous Chef Gloria to break it up. Despite Andrea trying to apologize to her, she stated she wanted to punch Andrea in the throat. The red team lost the service, and Andrea was named "Best of the Worst". Like the rest of her team, she was not happy with that nomination, and conspired with Coi to out her if either of them would be nominated. Andrea later confronted her about her threat, but she argued she was just joking even though she still stood by her word. Carol was not nominated for elimination, and, along with Coi and LA, went with their plan and told Ramsay that Andrea was the weakest performer from the team. However, they failed to convince him. Episode 7 Back in the dorms, Carol asked Andrea why she did not nominate her, and Andrea said she did not want to nominate her over an argument. Then, she realized that it was the pair of LA and herself was against the pair of Andrea and Paula. Before the Tapas Leftovers Challenge, Carol and the red team welcomed Giovanni as a new teammate. During the challenge, she made a ginger rubbed salmon with leeks and a ginger soy reduction, but Ramsay told her he never put soy sauce on the tray and found the salmon dry, causing her to lose the round to Robert. Despite that, the red team won the challenge 3-2, and were rewarded with a trip to Hollywood Parks to see a horse race with Ramsay. During dinner service, Carol was on the appetizer station. After serving a risotto where the rice was overcooked by J, she served a raw pasta dish. She blamed Andrea for her mistake, and both of them had to eat it in the dining room in front of the customers. While clearing down, she and Andrea had another argument over the pasta incident, but Paula told both of them to cut it out. The red team won the dinner service. Episode 8 On their way back to the dorms, Giovanni tried to calm Carol down after the pasta incident, as she was still angry at Andrea for it. During the Blind Taste Test, Carol was the third person of her team to compete. She gave one of the best individual performances by scoring 3 points of a possible 4. The red team won the challenge 8-7, and were rewarded with a photo shoot for TV Guide in the restaurant, and received makeovers. During dinner service, Carol was on the meat station. Her night started off poorly when she revealed she turned the convection oven down so the Wellingtons would not burn, but Ramsay labelled her a ditzy and said that they would take longer to cook. One of her Wellingtons came out cold, and despite promising Ramsay that she would fight back, she refused to communicate with Andrea. One of her lamb dishes was sent back for being undercooked, and she struggled to pull herself back together when one of her Wellingtons came out raw, and she lost a chicken for an order. Eventually her problems, along with Andrea's and LA's, resulted in Ramsay closing down the red kitchen after the blue team completed service. Her team lost the dinner service. Carol was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with LA being the first. After Andrea joined them, she survived elimination. Episode 9 Back in the dorms, Carol was confronted by Andrea for throwing her under the bus at elimination, but it led to an argument between the two of them. During the Crab Dish Challenge, it was unknown what Carol prepared, but the red team lost the challenge, and were forced to clean the dorms and both kitchens, and prep all the king crab for the next dinner service. During the punishment, she and Andrea continued to get on each others nerves. Before dinner service, both teams were asked to create their own menus. Carol came up with a potato gratin dauphinoise dish. During prep, she decided to cook the dauphinoise for a little bit, and cook the rest of them to order. During dinner service, Carol was on the meat station. Her dauphinoise came out severely undercooked, and were rock hard as well. Then, she was informed by Ramsay that her potato dish was supposed to be cooked fully through before service would begin, and when he accused her of trying to sabotage Andrea, she argued that she was not. When she revealed that it may take ten more minutes for the gratin dauphinoises to cook properly, it made Ramsay even angrier. After, she revealed that she cooked them in boiling cream for an hour during prep, and when he learned that, Ramsay called her useless. Later on, she tried to save her potatoes by adding more cream to them, but Ramsay dumped them in the bin, claiming he would not even serve them to a pig. He also accused her of giving up. Later, she was seen sending up a raw steak to the pass. After an undercooked steak came back to the kitchen, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. Despite her disastrous performance, Ramsay declared the red team winners after a 54% above average rate from their customers, compared to the blue team's 39%. However, she felt like she was very lucky about that win, and the rest of the team told her that it was not a victory worth celebrating over. Despite being on the winning team, Carol was eliminated for sabotaging the red team from the start, and giving up after the dauphinoise fiasco. Ramsay's comment: "Carol knew she was out of her depth in Hell's Kitchen. I just put her out of her misery." Episode 14/15 Carol was one of the six returning chefs to come back for the final service. After returning to the kitchen, Ramsay reminded her how she lost an order of chicken during the ninth dinner service. She was Danny's last pick, following Ben and Giovanni, but was surprised that she was passed over LA. Back in the dorms, she declared she was secretly rooting for Paula to win, as she wanted to see a woman win the competition. During dinner service, Carol was on the appetizer and dessert stations. At one point, she was caught boiling the lobster, and Danny gave her a sizzling pan to cook it on. Danny eventually won the finals over Paula. Nomination history Trivia *She is the first contestant ever to be eliminated despite being on the winning team. *She and Andrea were responsible for one of the greatest rivalries of Hell's Kitchen. *She is the last person of that season to be eliminated before the black jackets were given. *After her appearance on the show, she went to work at Bravo Italian Cucina as an Executive Chef, before starting her own company offering personal chef services. In 2017, she opened up her own restaurant called Kitchen 919. Quotes *(Referring to Andrea) "I'm getting yelled at because this stupid bitch can't fucking cook?!" *(To Andrea) "Oh I wanted to punch you in the neck!" *''(After being eliminated)'' "I came here with the attitude that I'm going to win this competition. I'm going to be this famous chef that everybody wants to come and work for. It's very humbling to standing here a loser." Category:Chef Category:Season 5 Category:Tennesseans Category:Final Service Brigade Category:7th Place